Prisioneros
by Malu Ortellado
Summary: *Universo alternativo* Acusada de traición contra freezer, Bulma Brief es llevada cautiva en una prisión secreta. Ahora su única esperanza de salvación esta en las manos de Vegeta, un arrogante y orgulloso Príncipe Saiyan. Pero, sera que podrá salvarla antes de que ocurra algo peor? Traducida al español con autorización. 7w7
1. Chapter 1

Dragón ball Z no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes.

* * *

 _Disclaimer_ _:_

 _Primero que nada quiero aclararles que esta historia no me pertenece, (Aunque lo desee) la autora original responde al nombre de Laarc, ella es brasileña y también escritora el fandom, amo esta hermosa historia por lo que decidí traducir este fic con su autorización._

 _Al principio de cada capitulo pondré sus notas, para que la vayan conociendo un poco, les deseo una grata lectura._

 _Nota de la autora-Laarc:_

 _Hola a todos!_

 _A quienes que ya acompañaban esta historia, bienvenidos nuevamente, y quien no lo conozca todavía, sea gratamente bienvenidos al universo de Prisioneros/Fugitivos!_

 _Publique esta fic hace muchos años, pero, por diversos problemas, no la terminé y, al final la borre de mi perfil con la idea de rescribirla y terminarla, y es eso lo que pretendo hacer hasta febrero! Entonces pueden irse preparando, pues tendremos muchos capítulos en breve._

 _La historia para quienes se acuerdan, es básicamente la misma, con apenas una diferencia: uní los dos fics (Prisioneros y Fugitivos) en una sola… creo que la lectura quedara más fácil de esa manera._

 _Nada mas que agregar, deseo a todos una buena lectura_

 _Besos besos_

 _Nota de Malú_ _:_

 _Amo esta historia, ya les dije? estoy segura que también la van a amaaaar_

* * *

Capitulo 1

*No le temas a la oscuridad Bulma*

.

.

Fue un fuerte dolor en la pierna derecha que hizo, que Bulma Briefs recobrara los sentidos.

La joven humana de cabello azul turquesa chillo en protesta al súbito mal-estar, pero su chillido fue respondido con un golpe en los costados, que la dejo sin fuerzas por varios segundos.

—Quieta esclava!

Escucho una horrible voz e intento abrir los ojos para situarse, en cambio lo único que logro definir fue una oscuridad aterradora. Con la respiración errática y el corazón latiendo apresuradamente, intento abrir los ojos azules una vez más para lograr ver algo, cualquier cosa si fuera posible, pero sus esfuerzos de nada sirvieron, pues Bulma continuaba inmersa en aquel negrumo horripilante.

Percibió, pasado algunos segundos del más puro horror, que no había nada malo con sus ojos, pues sintió algo áspero rozar su cuello y sus hombros, comprendió entonces, que una pesada capucha cubría su cabeza.

Y eso no fue todo.

A pesar de no poder ver absolutamente nada, sus otros sentidos se aguzaban cada vez más, y, con el correr del tiempo, Bulma fue capaz de descubrir una cosa u otra, como el hecho de estar siendo arrastrada sin ningún cuidado por una criatura de manos pegajosas muy fuertes; y el de estar descalza, pues podría sentir la superficie fría e irregular con sus pies heridos y exhaustos. El olor a podrido fue también algo que llamo su atención, y Bulma no sabia, si aquel hedor pútrido e insoportable estaba siendo exhalado por su captor o si de hecho, pertenecía al ambiente.

En silencio, rezo a Kamisama para que fuese la criatura, la responsable de tanto hedor, pues tenía la certeza de que no sobreviviría un día siquiera en un lugar que apestaba a pescado podrido y basura descompuesta.

De repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido muy alto—como el de una puerta oxidada y vieja siendo abierta—, y Bulma, a pesar de la ceguera momentánea, irguió la cabeza, de puro reflejo.

— ¿Qué esta pasando?— preguntó y se asusto al escuchar por fin su propia voz, que estaba ronca y frágil —¿A dónde me estas llevando?

—Ya dije que te callaras— la criatura a su lado respondió en un susurro amenazador —o quieres mas castigo?

La humana desistió por temor y no pronuncio nada mas, pero sintió cuando las manos pegajosas tomaron con mas fuerza sus brazos y la obligaba a bajar por unas escaleras sinuosas y con los peldaños desiguales. Al principio, intento contar los escalones para poder tener una noción de la profundidad en la que estaba siendo sumergida, pero su cabeza estaba tan pesada y adolorida —y sus pensamientos tan desordenados y llenos de pequeños lapsos— que perdió la cuenta antes de haber llegado siquiera al conteo numero 10.

Descendieron un poco más, un poco más, y un poco más. Hasta que paró.

La mano que apretaba su brazo a la altura del codo aflojó y después la soltó, y Bulma no logró callar el pequeño grito de susto cuando la capucha se le fue arrebatada violentamente de la cabeza. Sonsa, perdió el equilibrio al ser empujada hacia el frente y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Permaneció ahí, arrodillada por algunos minutos, con los ojos ardiendo y las lagrimas de dolor, miedo y odio, y las comisura de su labio oscilando de arriba para abajo, hasta que oyó un bufido casi ensordecedor, miró para atrás, en la dirección del sonido, y vio a un monstruo que le doblaba en altura, y una piel que se asemejaba a una reja de hierro.

A la reja de una prisión.

—Hey! — vociferó Bulma, y el grito arañó aún mas su seca garganta. —Hey! que estas haciendo?

La criatura la miro con desdé detrás del portón.

—Cierra la boca esclava.

—Cuidado con la forma de hablarme, monstruo asqueroso— Bulma retruco — ¿Quien crees que eres para tratarme de esa manera? ¿Tienes siquiera idea de quien soy? Yo soy BULMA BRIEFS, ignorante! soy la científica mas inteligente del universo! yo soy la mu-

—Tu eres nada, paria! — Gruñó con asco el captor de la chica —No… tú eres peor que nada. Tú eres una esclava— Dijo él lleno de malicia en sus palabras, su boca deformada por una vil sonrisa. — Eres una esclava traidora.

Al final, le escupió a Bulma y carcajeo escandalosamente cuando la humana lo miro con ojos feroces.

—Espero que no le temas a la oscuridad terráquea. O mejor… espero que tengas mucho miedo. Mucho miedo en verdad.

Dicho eso, apagó el fuego de la única antorcha que estaba preso en la pared y dejo a Bulma, una vez más, inmersa en una oscuridad tenebrosa.

Ella escucho a la criatura reír con diversión, y también lo escucho subir la larga escalera, cuando ya no fue capaz de escuchar los pasos del monstruo, arrastro su exhausto cuerpo por la superficie y tanteando recelosamente el terreno, consiguió llegar hasta la pared de la celda. Encostó su espalda en la piedra fría, abrazo sus piernas heridas y ensangrentadas al encuentro con su pecho, tumbó la cabeza al frente y comenzó a temblar. A temblar mucho, mucho en verdad, y su pequeño y frágil cuerpo siendo traspasado con espasmos cada vez más violentos y fuertes. Su respiración aceleró y sus manos empezaron a sudar frío.

Al comienzo, cuando comenzaba a despertar en las manos de ese mastodonte salvaje, estaba demasiado confundida como para comprender lo que estaba pasando y acordarse de como se había metido en aquella situación tan desagradable. Solo que, ahora, ella era capaz de acordarse de todo lo que sucedió y justamente por conseguir acordarse sintió un desespero feroz, uno que comenzaba a apretujarle el corazón.

Aun no comprendía como todo parecía estar tan bien, para que todo se desmoronara en un instante, pues fue exactamente eso lo que sucedió con ella. En un momento ella era Bulma Briefs, la linda e inteligentísima y más valiosa científico de Freezer, el tirano emperador del universo. Solo que algo sucedió, algo muy malo y horrible, porque de repente, todo a su derredor acabó… y Bulma lo perdió todo, su familia, su dignidad y su… libertad.

Y al estar sentada allí, en la húmeda y fría superficie de una prisión oscura, ella sabia que era apenas cuestión de tiempo hasta perder la vida también.

Ese pensamiento hizo que ardieran sus ojos y descompasar el corazón en su pecho.

Contener el llanto fue imposible.

— ¿Sera que puedes parar con ese alboroto? hay gente intentado dormir aquí!

Bulma se calló de repente, tanto que casi se atraganto con sus propio sollozo, la tristeza y el desespero que sentía en su interior fue súbitamente cambiado por un pánico visceral.

Hasta ese momento, juraba estar sola en aquella celda, pero al parecer, no lo estaba.

Pues había otra persona ahí… con ella.

.

.

* * *

Díganme que les pareció, yo amo esta historia en verdad, al traducirla voy aprendiendo nuevas cosas, (Aunque la traducción no es tan fácil como pensaba)

Tal vez, esta nueva historia, me ayude a ser mejor escritora para ustedes que me leen, ayyyy! mi corazón esta feliz, deseo que les guste tanto como a mi.

Laarc es de Brasil, es una mujer realmente encantadora, humilde y atenciosa, que me dio su autorización (WIIII que bieeeeen, moriria si me hubiese dicho que no 7w7) jajaja nos estaremos leyendo!

Dejenme saber su opinion con un review!

los quiero!

 _Besos y saludos_

 _Malú cambio y fuera XDXD_

 _03/02/2017_


	2. capitulo 2

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no pertenecen(Por mas que lo quisiera:-P )

* * *

Capitulo 2

*Hola! Yo soy Bulma!*

—Q-Quien dijo eso? —Pregunto temerosa Bulma mirando alrededor con los ojos centelleando de miedo. — Q-Quien esta ahí? ya te voy a-advirtiendo que no te me-metas conmigo!

Todavía temerosa — y sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón en la garganta—la científica inspiro hondo, reunió todo el coraje y se puso en pie, estrellando los ojos y haciendo lo posible para lograr ver cualquier cosa en esa oscuridad. Dio un paso vacilante al frente y paró súbitamente al escuchar un barullo.

Un barullo muy próximo, indicando que el otro prisionero no estaba muy lejos, si no más bien, a unos pasos de distancia de ella.

—Para de asustarme! — chitó en pánico, y, de repente, una risa ronca, alta y vieja se empezó a escuchar como eco por todo el lugar.

—Estate en calma niña— Dijo aquella misma voz masculina y ronca de antes, estando ahora llena de humor.

Bulma frunció el ceño.

—Calma? —Retruco inmediatamente, su respiración laboriosa— calma? como esperas que este en calma? YO NO ESTOY CALMADA!

—Escucha niñ-

—NO! escucha tú, criatura alienígena! — Continúo gritando y… llorando también.

Y tenía mucha razón para estar en ese estado, pues estaba muy nerviosa, muy triste, y con mucho miedo. Estaba cansada, inmunda e dolorida de los pies a la cabeza, su piel marcada por una infinidad de arañones, y hematomas con todas las tonalidades existentes. Y no bastaba todo el dolor, humillación y sufrimiento por el que pasó. — y aún estaba viviendo — y ahora tener que escuchar a ese horrible alienígena pidiendo que se calme?

Quien se creía él para hablar semejante disparate, y más ahora en la situación que Bulma se encontraba?

—Yo estoy cansada! cansada me escuchaste bien! — Rugió ella — Estoy asustada, adolorida y apestosa… Por el amor a Kamisama, estoy realmente apestosa! —Soltó en un grito estrangulado — Todo lo que quisiera es un baño caliente con jabón, espuma e hidratantes… pero no! NO! al contrario, estoy aquí, presa en este lugar de porquería que no sé ni donde se ubica. Y sabes algo mas? Yo no merezco esto! No lo merezco! Soy una mujer inteligente, hermosa y maravillosa! No estoy hecha para pasar toda la vida en prisión!

Y entonces, se calló un instante y comenzó a perder fuerza. Buscó apoyo en la pared más próxima y fue deslizándose hasta el piso, ya sin energía para sostenerse en pie. Cuando prácticamente cayó al piso, enterró el rostro en las manos y volvió a sollozar ruidosamente.

— Sabes algo niña? — el extraño, hablo después de un largo silencio que era interrumpido apenas con los sollozos de Bulma —Llorar no te va a servir de nada.

—Como puedes decir eso? —indago ella entre un sollozo y otro —Tu no tienes corazón? No vez que estoy sufriendo? Que tipo de infeliz desalmado eres?

El desconocido rio.

—Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad niña.

—Entonces cállate la boca—comando ella con rapidez, furiosa con aquel fulanito — Cállate y déjame en paz.

Y, por increíble que pueda parecer, la misteriosa voz se callo.

Por un buen tiempo, varios, varios minutos, todo lo que podía ser escuchado dentro de aquella celda oscura fueron los sollozos chillones de Bulma. Y Apenas cuando el llanto de ella finalmente dio señales de disminuir, los sollozos compungidos transformándose en suspiros esporádicos, que el desconocido volvió a hablar.

—Te sientes mejor?

La científica aspiro un poco, y se tallo los ojos antes de responder

—Estoy, gracias —Hablo con mas calma —Lamento mucho haberte gritado de esa manera. Estoy estresada por culpa de todo lo que pasó, y, al final me descargue en ti. No debía haber hecho lo que hice.

—Si, no deberías. Fue baste indelicado de tu parte.

—Disculpa? —Bulma se cruzo de brazos, ofendida y enojada — Yo estoy disculpándome y es asi como me respondes? Sabes que? Yo no debí haberme disculpado. Pase uno de los momentos mas traumáticos de mi vida y tengo todo el derecho de gritar y llorar, y descargarme en quien yo quiera! Eso es!. Retiro las disculpas.

—Niña— Comento el extraño, y había un todo de sorpresa en su voz ronca y vieja —conocí a muchas mujeres de mal genio, pero tú, has roto el record. Estoy impresionado.

—Argh! Eres irritante! como puedes? Como puedes ser tan irritante? Kamisama, ayúdame! —ella bufo bastante frustrada, casi arrancándose sus propios cabellos en un ataque de rabia, después de una breve crisis, desato en risas como una verdadera lunática.

Y no tardo mucho para que las carcajadas del extraño sujeto se uniera al de ella.

—Creo que al fin me he vuelto loca — murmuro Bulma, pasando la mano en las esquinas de sus ojos con el fin de limpiar algunas lagrimas —Reír en un momento así… solo puede ser locura.

—Por lo menos ya no estas llorando — La misteriosa voz se hizo escuchar una vez más — Confieso que me gusta mas el escucharte reír que llorar.

Las palabras gentiles de hombre, hizo que Bulma sonriera, su primera sonrisa en muchos días.

Curiosa al respecto de la apariencia de su misterioso compañero de celda, la científica estrechó los ojos una vez más para intentar verlo, pero fue un intento fallido.

Ahí adentro estaba oscuro, como una noche sin estrellas y sin lunas.

—Una pregunta—Hablo de repente ella— Siempre es así por aquí?. Digo, oscuro, no puedo siquiera ver la palma de mi mano

—Generalmente no, no, así no es —respondió el desconocido. —Siempre hay una antorcha prendida por aquí. Aquel carcelero solo nos dejó sin iluminación para asustarte. Pero no te preocupes. Enseguida nos traerán la comida… encenderán la antorcha a esa hora.

—Comida? —Bulma lo dijo con sarcasmo— Oh wow que lujo no? Estaba segura que nos dejarían morir de hambre en este fin del mundo.

El rio un poco por su comentario.

—No es un banquete, pero si es lo suficiente para que nuestros cuerpos no pierdan la fuerza— Después de su respuesta, su voz cambio radicalmente, volviéndose menos humorado y mas sombría —No sé si tu ya has escuchado hablar acerca de los planetas-cárceles de Freezer, pero quiero que sepas que este es uno de esos. Este es el KX-27. El planeta no pasa de ser un gran desierto, y la única cosa que existe aquí es esta maldita prisión… y ya te voy avisando que intentar huir de aquí seria la mayor estupidez que podrías llegar en hacer. Porque huir de aquí es imposible. Créeme niña… yo aprendí eso en la practica.

"Y hay más. Te aseguro que Freezer te puso aquí por dos motivos: El primero de ellos es que hayas hecho algo que enojó mucho a ese lagarto desgraciado; El segundo es que él no te quiere muerta… El solo quiere que piensen eso. Freezer tiene planes para ti en el futuro, así como los tienes para mí. Y no creas que simplemente te va a olvidar y dejar aquí pudriéndote, porque Freezer nunca olvida de nada ni… de nadie"

Bulma trago en seco, muy afectada por aquellas palabras.

Claro que ya escucho hablar de los planetas-cárceles. Incluso, hasta donde sabia, las prisiones planetarias comandadas por freezer eran enumeras de 1 al 26, no era posible que ella estuviera en una numeración 27.

Aquel sujeto tendría que estar equivocado.

—Estas seguro de eso? —Indago al hombre— Pregunto porque yo tengo una buena memoria y no me acuerdo de haber leído algo de un planeta con designación KX y con numeración 27. Tu tienes la certeza de lo que estas hablando?

—Estoy seguro —la convicción en las palabras de ese hombre, la dejo consternada — Tan seguro, como apostar mi vida en ello.

Por un momento— un largo y temido momento— ella no dijo nada. Quedo en silencio con las palabras de él rondando en su mente, y asimilando las nuevas informaciones que acababa de recibir. Y de repente, todo cobro sentido en su cabeza, y ella entendió perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

De cierta forma, la existencia de un planeta como KX-27 tenia sentido, ella pensó.

Un planeta secreto, tan secreto que no estaba catalogado en la lista de planetas del imperio Freeziano. Un planeta que no existía en los mapas universales. Un planeta cuya existencia era desconocidos por todos… excepto por freezer.

En ese momento, Bulma entendió entonces, que no estaba presa para ser juzgada, porque si Freezer quería castigarla por aquello, ya la hubiese matado hace tiempo, pulverizada, incinerada sin piedad de la misma forma que sus queridos padres lo fueron. Pero no, Freezer no la quería muerta, Y Bulma fue capaz de comprender todo ahora.

El lagarto la quería viva, porque para Freezer, ella era mas valiosa viva que muerta.

Para freezer, Bulma era un As bajo la manga. Una carta que seria usada en el momento adecuado, contra "un" alguien.

Vegeta.

Un escalofrió corrió por todo su cuerpo al pensar en que Freezer debería de estar tramando contra el arrogante príncipe Saiyajin, y la aflicción que sintió por el guapo guerrero fue tanta que la cabeza le pareció girar.

Aprensiva, coloco una mano e el palpitante corazón e intento respirar más pausadamente.

—Entonces—Dijo ella, esforzándose para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación y dejar de pensar mas en ese asunto. Cuanto volvió a hablar, hizo lo posible para no demostrar la preocupación que se instaló en su ser, incluso hasta ensanchó un sonrisa—Soy Bulma Briefs, genio y maravillosa.

La respuesta de aquel sujeto fue una sonora carcajada.

—Lo sé niña, lo escuche perfectamente cuando se lo gritaste a ese sujeto pegajoso que te arrastro hasta aquí.

—Eh? lo escuchaste? —ella rió avergonzada, acordándose del escándalo que hizo. Cuando el sujeto permaneció en silencio, prosiguió — Mira, imagino que vamos a vivir juntos, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, seria agradable saber nuestros nombres, yo soy Bulma y…tu eres?

—Lo quieres saber?... en verdad quieres saberlo? —pregunto él, consternado, y Bulma no comprendió el motivo de que él estuviese tan sorprendido.

—Si, quiero saber. Cual es tu nombre?.

—Fue hace tanto tiempo —murmuro el hombre, con la voz baja y distante, tan diferente de la voz fuerte y alta que Bulma acostumbraba a escuchar—Fue hace tato tiempo, niña Bulma, que ni siquiera me acuerdo ya.

Las espaldas de la científica se tensaron, la confesión la dejó horrorizada.

Será que aquel sujeto esta preso tanto tiempo, que ya no era capaz de ni siquiera acordarse de su propio nombre? Y si algo así sucedió con él, sería posible que ella también seria parte del olvido?

—Creo que fue importante un día—el desconocido prosiguió en el mismo tono, que era distante y aterrador, y a cada palabra que el hombre exponía, Bulma quedaba cada vez mas horrorizada —Tenía significado, mi nombre. Pero creo que ya no importa más. Lo que fui y lo que soy… quien soy… creo que ya no tiene importancia.

La joven y brillante científica lo escucho, todo, callada, con los ojos reflejando temor. Y en shock permaneció cuando el concluyó su monólogo y se rindió ante el silencio. Y en su mente un único pensamiento rondaba.

 _Yo soy Bulma Briefs, yo soy importante. Yo soy Bulma Briefs. Y no lo voy a olvidar… jamás._

* * *

He aquí el segundo capitulo chiquitines.

Estoy feliz de que les este gustando esta nueva y de por si -diferente- aventura, la autora del fic esta emocionada y nerviosa a la vez, con un poco de temor de que la historia les decepcione. _Paranoias suyas cierto? verdad?_

Gracias por los lindos reviews que dejan, awww confieso que me ponen muy feliz sus comentarios, y me divierto mucho al estarla traduciendo para ustedes, en verdad, estoy feliz de haberlo publicado.

Prometo no tardarme mucho con las actualizaciones, nos leemos PRONTO! amantes del VxB

 _Besos y saludos_

 _Malú cambio y fuera XDXD_

 _10/02/2017_


	3. capitulo 3

_Dragón Ball Z no me pertenece_

* * *

 _Capitulo 3_

 _*Los Briefs van al espacio*_

La única ventaja proporcionada por aquella densa oscuridad fue la facilidad en que Bulma pudo encontrar el sueño. Así que, encostó la cabeza en la dura superficie y cerró los ojos, ni siquiera se percató cuando Morfeo reclamo por ella, su cuerpo demasiado cansado para protestar contra cualquier cosa.

Y el sueño pesado trajo consigo un sueño que, de tan vivido e intenso, pareció real.

Tan real al punto de hacerla olvidar del lugar dónde estaba.

Ahora, en lo mas profundo de sus fantasías, era posible sentir la textura del lienzo sedoso que rozaba en su piel, la suave textura del colchón sobre la cual se hallaba recostada, el delicioso calor solar que bañaban su cuerpo y el confort familiar de la manos de Vegeta, fuertes y callosas, los dedos en su piel, dejando una trilla de pequeños escalofríos por dónde pasaban.

Sintiendo el corazón acelerado, Bulma suspiro profundo.

—Necesitas enfocarte mujer. Necesitas prestar atención.

Ella oyó la voz del guerrero y viró la cabeza un mínimo de lado.

Abrió los ojos con un leve parpadear y sonrió al ver el rostro moreno del guerrero.

—Quédate quieto Vegeta —murmuró enterrando el rostro en su escultural pecho —Estoy muy cansada… durmamos un poco más, de acuerdo?

—No — El respondió casi con rigidez —Esto no es real, Bulma, nada aquí es real, estamos soñando.

—Un sueño? — Murmuró ella, y entonces palmeo los músculos abdominales de su amante— Entonces es un sueño muy bueno — sonrío traviesamente y beso el cuello de Vegeta, cuándo lo escucho gemir bajito, su sonrisa se alargó un poco más. — Tu también lo crees verdad?, te esta gustando…

—Bulma — el hablo un poco más fuerte, el nombre de ella sonó como una orden.

De repente el saiyajin la tomó por los hombros, y en movimiento rápido y preciso, la acostó de espaldas a la cama, el cuerpo de él posicionado encima.

—Bulma — habló de nuevo, y a pesar de la extraña sensación de estar envuelta en una neblina confusa, que dejaba su cuerpo letárgico, y los pensamientos alborotados, la científica fue capaz de percibir la seriedad estampada en el rostro de Vegeta.

—Vegeta, que esta sucediendo?

—Creo que no te acuerdas, pero es la primera vez que tenemos este sueño.

—No lo es? —Bulma susurro la pregunta, confusa. Vegeta sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. —No me acuerdo, mi cabeza se siente extraña… pesada.

—Lo sé, Bulma —el respondió con aquella misma voz, seria y cavernosa —Raditz dijo que estamos compartiendo sueños. Si eso es verdad, necesito que prestes mucha atención en mí.

—Compartiendo sueños? que significa eso? no lo entiendo —gimió, sintiendo que su cabeza comenzaba a doler y la falta de visión por un instante.

—Tampoco lo entiendo— confeso el muchacho — Pero eso no importa ahora. Yo necesito que te concentres, y que confíes en mí.

Bulma movió la cabeza como diciendo que si.

—Yo confío

La respuesta brindada por ella, fue causante de una sonrisa sincera que se marcó en los finos labios del moreno.

—Bien, ahora, Bulma, necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes.

—Sobre que?

Tu localización —aclaró Vegeta. — Yo y Raditz estamos buscándote por días. Sabes para dónde Freezer te llevó? recuerdas algo?

Cerró sus ojos para poder concentrarse mejor, intento acordarse de lo que había pasado, pero… por algún motivo, no conseguía pensar bien.

Antes de hablar, respiro profundamente.

—Él me llevo hasta una nave, creo— su respiración empezó a ser más errática y frunció la ceja, concentrándose más y obligándose a recordar de todo. Tenia que recordar.— pero no era Freezer… había alguien conmigo en la nave, pero no era Freezer. El amarró mis muñecas y mis tobillos.

—Quién estaba contigo? Zarbon, Dodoria?

—Si, Zarbon, era Zarbon.

Un espasmo violento recorrió el cuerpo musculoso del guerrero, tensándolo, y Bulma se estremeció al ver los ojos negros del él chispeando de odio.

—Él te lastimó? —pregunto Vegeta entre dientes. — El te puso la mano encima?

—No, no — esa respuesta suavizo la expresión en el rostro del muchacho — El me arrestó, solo eso, y me hizo dormir también, cuando desperté… yo estaba… yo estaba… Vegeta! estoy en una prisión!

—Fue todo lo que logró decir, porque, de repente despertó, el rostro de Vegeta desapareció, en su lugar surgió uno que era tan horrible y grotesco que de solo verlo, la científica gritó, pavorida.

—Mira quien despertó! — el monstruo desbrozado sobre Bulma habló con desdén.

Era la criatura vede y pegajosa de antes, con el rostro anaranjado cubierto de verrugas, ojos demasiado grandes, y los dientes los traía podridos.

—La famosa terráquea! — continuo la criatura, "zombi"— Tuviste buenos sueños, queridita?

Divirtiéndose con el miedo de Bulma, que estaba prácticamente pegada a la pared de la celda, haciendo todo lo posible para alejarse de la criatura, el verdugo graznó y se aproximó todavía más a la humana de cabellos azules.

Amedrentada, Bulma se encogió toda y cerró los ojos, gimiendo como animalito herido.

—Hey! bicho feo!— el otro prisionero habló, de repente, llamando la atención del monstruo y haciéndolo alejarse de la científica— Yo estoy con hambre, será que podrías dejar de atormentar a la pobre muchacha y entregarme algo de comida?

Carraspeó los dientes.

—Cierra la boca maldito esclavo — graznó, tomo las bandejas que trajo y lo arrojo a los pies del prisionero, esparramando un poco de agua sucia por el piso, y bufando salió de la celda, empujando las rejas oxidadas con fuerza y asegurándola desde fuera. — No sé por qué el maestro Freezer mantiene dos esclavos inútiles aquí… hn! sólo para darme trabajo.

Subió la sinuosa escalera en forma de espiral refunfuñando, y apenas cuando y no era posible escuchar la voz sibilante del monstruo, que Bulma se permitió abrir los ojos y des encostarse de la pared.

—Ufa!— ella exclamó, posando la mano temblorosa sobre el corazón palpitante.— Que bueno que ya se fue, muchas gracias por ayudarme con… aquella cosa, creo!— dijo nerviosamente, lanzando una mirada agradecida al prisionero misterioso.

El extraño, que estaba sentado del otro lado de la celda, devorando el contenido de la bandeja como un verdadero hambriento, no irguió el rostro para responderle, apenas murmuró algo cómo "no fue nada" y agitó una mano en el aire.

Y fue allí donde Bulma se dio cuenta que la celda ya no estaba en penumbras, dos torchas de pared en el otro lado de la celda iluminaban débilmente el ambiente, pero aquella luz trémula era mas que suficiente para que la muchacha lograra ver algo.

Finalmente, había luz allí.

Y, al fin, ella podría darle una buena ojeada al otro prisionero.

Decidida y muy curiosa, poso una mano en la pared, apoyándose al ponerse de pie, y dio algunos pasos vacilantes en la dirección del sujeto, que, de tan concentrado en los alimentos, no percibió la sutil presencia de Bulma.

El rostro de él estaba escondido por un pesado y grande capucha amarronado, que dejaba a la vista apenas una larga y bastante sucia barba grisáceo, una capa del mismo tono que la capucha — y tan larga cómo — cubría casi enteramente su cuerpo desnutrido, dejando expuestos apenas las manos arrugadas y heridas, y los pies cubiertos de suciedad y sangre seca.

Manos y pies humanos, muy humanos.

Bulma soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, y el sujeto irguió un poco el rostro, dejando la comida de lado.

—Qué estas mirando? — indagó él medio rígido, medio enojado y Bulma se estremeció un poco.

—Discúlpeme — dijo, todavía no despegaba la vista y permaneció en el lugar que estaba, encarando al sujeto.

Despacio, el alejó la bandeja de comida y, a pesar de que la mayor parte de su rostro permanecía escondida en las sombras de la capucha, Bulma de alguna manera tuvo la certeza de que él la estaba mirando, y en un instante el sujeto desvió la miraba, irguió la mano con cierta dificultad y apunto a algo que estaba próximo a Bulma.

—Vas a comer?— inquirió el viejo, y Bulma, siguiendo su mirada, noto que apuntaba a otra bandeja de comida. —Si no vas a comer, yo lo quiero, estoy con mucha hambre.

—Oh!— ella movió la cabeza, tomo la bandeja y la llevo hasta su compañero.

En el camino, dio una buena ojeada en el contenido y sintió que el estomago se le retorcía, debió haber traspasado el asco que sintió por aquella comida pegajosa e inmunda, porque luego oyó una risa rápida.

—El olor es desagradable y el sabor logra ser todavía peor, pero, cuando se tiene hambre muchacha, nada más importa.

Bulma no dijo nada, apenas se agachó al lado del sujeto y la pasó el tablero de metal. Escuchó un barullo extraño cuando las manos del hombre se cerraron contra la lateral de la bandeja y estrechó los ojos, a pesar de la débil iluminación, vio que había algo preso en los pulsos de él, algo similar a un brazalete.

No.

No era un brazalete.

Eran esposas, esposas eléctricas que lo mantenían preso a la pared.

Esposas eléctricas que ella ya había visto antes.

—Debiste haber sido muy fuerte, un guerrero tal vez— susurro, y el hombre a su lado se alejó lo todo lo posible que la limitada movilidad le permitía.

—Que haz dicho?

—Esas corrientes en tus pulsos—explico Bulma—Son represores de Ki.

—Como sabes de eso? —Pregunto él, sorprendido, y la científica intento aproximarse un poco más al sujeto.

—Yo se de muchas cosas, mi Padre fue el jefe del departamento de desenvolvimiento tecnológico en la nave de Freezer por algunos años, cuando el ya no su pudo asumir el cargo, yo lo sustituí.

El prisionero pareció verdaderamente impresionado.

—Debes de ser una muchacha muy inteligente.

—La más inteligente—ella lo corrigió y se permitió una breve risita—Y la más bonita también.

—Imagino que también seas la más modesta—hablo el extraño, y Bulma vio la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios resecados y maltratados del hombre.

No supo explicar perfectamente, pero creyó que aquella sonrisa en las esquinas de los labios le era un tanto familiar.

—Probablemente—bromeó ella—Tengo muchas cualidades—después, en u tono más serio y casi reverente, indagó al prisionero—Puedo tocarlas?

EL no respondió al instante, pareció meditar acerca del pedido por algunos segundos, hasta qué, algo dudoso extendió los brazos en la dirección de Bulma.

Con mucha delicadeza, la joven tocó las gruesas esposas atadas a los pulsos de que aquel señor de aspecto humano, sus dedos finos deslizando por el metal frio.

—Me acuerdo de ellas—comentó en un breve silencio—Fue cuándo asumí la función de mi padre… a unos 7 años. Freezer me entregó una esposa represora de Ki que mi Padre inventó y luego yo me obligué a modificarla, dejarla mas fuerte, entonces desenvolví este modelo.

—Sabes cómo… desactivarlas? —pregunto el hombre, en un tono esperanzador, que ella sintió una opresión en el pecho al escucharlo.

Ella dijo no con la cabeza.

—Lo siento—dijo sincera, y pasó rápidamente la mano por el rostro cuando una lagrima descendió por su mejilla—Siento mucho, pero no pueda, esas cadenas son capaces de anular un ki de aproximadamente 100 millones, sólo pueden ser rotos por alguien que tenga energía superior al máximo de lo que soportan, y quien posee esa cantidad de poder es…

—Freezer.

—Si—ella secó otra lágrima—Y lo lamento mucho, mucho en verdad, es mi culpa…

—No te pongas así—pidió él, intentando animarla un poco—Esto no es tu culpa.

Bulma aspiro algunas veces y no soportando su creación, se alejó el prisionero y se sentó en el suelo, abrazando las rodillas contra el peco.

—Claro que lo es—murmuro, llena de culpa y remordimiento.

Pasaron trece de su veinticuatro años de vida presa dentro de los laboratorios de Freezer, desenvolviendo armas, reparando armaduras, descubriendo nuevas fuentes de energía, elaborando y mejorando naves espaciales, pero solo a veces era capaz de ver sus invenciones siendo utilizadas.

Por eso mismo, al ver las esposas que desenvolvió destruyendo el espíritu de aquel hombre—un hombre que en el pasado fue un guerreo poderoso, pero, ahora, esta reducido a nada—quedo extremadamente deprimida.

—Ya dije que no es tu culpa muchacha—reafirmo el extraño—Tu pareces der una buena chica, no tienes culpa por servir a Freezer.

—Yo nunca quise, nunca quise trabajar para un demonio como lo es él—ella confeso—El usó a mis Padres para extorsionarme, amenazó a mi familia… y por eso, él me tenia en la palma de su mano.

EL prisionero encapuchado meneó la cabeza, dándole la razón, cuando él habló, sonó comprensivo y muy triste, como si subiese exactamente el sufrimiento por lo que ella había pasado.

—Y siempre es más difícil cuando la vida de dos están en juego.

—Es verdad—Bulma concordó—Y yo era apenas una niña cuando la tierra fue atacada, criaturas gigantes destruían ciudades enteras en un minuto, alienígenas sanguinarios que mataban millones de personas… y sabes por qué? porque Freezer quería a mi Padre… no, quería la tecnología que de capsulas que había desenvuelto.

—Que son cápsulas?

—Una tecnología que revolucionó la vida en la tierra… y que también la llevo a la ruina y posterior destrucción, las cápsulas son pequeños dispositivos que caben hasta en la palma de la mano de un niño, pero que poseen una capacidad de almacenamiento ilimitado. Mi Padre sabia que llamaría mucha la atención cuando creo las cápsulas, pero lo que él no sabia es que llamaría la atención de un tirano alienígena—Bulma habló pausadamente, sus ojos azules nublados por la melancolía y la tristeza.

"Recuerdo como si fuese ayer… cuándo Freezer llegó y exigió que mi Padre sirviese a su imperio, Papá, en ese entonces se negó y dijo que prefería la muerte. Y ahí fue dónde Freezer me amenazó, así cómo amenazó a mi Madre… y fue así cómo papá acepto aquel trato con Freezer, él prometió que serviría al imperio hasta el final de sus días se nuestra familia permaneciese segura".

—Y fue así que te volviste esclava de Freezer— el extraño comento y Bulma asintió.

—Mi padre sello mi destino con ese acuerdo, y todos fuimos llevados hasta la nave principal del imperio, en esa época, yo era muy joven aún para entender el porqué de lo que mi padre hizo lo que hizo, sólo que, algunos años después, lo entendí todo.

"Yo no sé si fue el cansancio, si fue la tristeza, si fue la presión del trabajo, o si fueron las constantes amenazas de Freezer, sólo sé que, cierto día, papá quedo muy enfermo. Tan enfermo al punto de no lograr trabajar más, Freezer se lleno de rabia y amenazó con matarnos a todos… fue cuando dije que yo lo podría sustituir y asumir las investigaciones, eso en caso de que dejara a mi familia vivir, gracioso no? al final, acabe haciendo exactamente lo que mi padre hizo"

Cuándo ella terminó de hablar, un silencio pesado gobernó allí por un tiempo indeterminado, y el otro prisionero suspiró hondo.

—EL desespero nos hace tomar decisiones extrañas, Bulma.

Ella asintió, concordando con aquellas palabras, aun sin haber lanzado otro comentario, pasando unos minutos irguió el rostro y volvió a encarar al prisionero encapuchado.

—Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

EL hombre movió los hombros.

—Claro, que quieres saber?

— ¿Que fue lo que hiciste para que Freezer te tomara como prisionero, aquí en el fin del mundo? ¿Porque él no te recluto como a uno mas de sus guerreros? ¿que fue lo que hiciste para dejarlo tan furioso?.

—Esa es una buena pregunta, muy buena en verdad… aun sin ser la pregunta correcta.

EL comentario dejó a Bulma intrigada, con los ceños fruncidos y ojos estrechos, preguntó.

—Y cuál sería la pregunta correcta?.

EL rasco la barba sucia, rumiando como respuesta.

—Hagamos lo siguiente muchacha, si tu descubres y si la haces, prometo que te responderé.

—Parece justo—dijo ella, esbozando una débil sonrisa.

— ¿Y cuánto a ti? ¿Que fue lo que la joven más inteligente del universo, hizo para dejar al lagarto tan furioso? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Bulma?

Aquella pregunta hizo cambiar su sonrisa por una soñadora y un poco más bobalicona, sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer, la científica respondió sin chistar.

—Lo creerás extraño, tal vez hasta imposible, pero la única respuesta que parece tener sentido es… es que… yo… me enamoré.

— ¿Por Freezer?— el sujeto indagó con la voz repleta de horror, y Bulma soltó un grito estrangulado al escuchar aquello.

— ¿Qué? NO! Que horror! como puedes pensar algo así de mi? que asco!

El viejo hombre pareció desconcertado.

—Discúlpame por eso.

— ¿Enamorada de Freezer?—Bulma escupió en el suelo—El es un lagarto humanoide! por Kamisama que asco… apenas… guacala!... ahora tendré pesadillas por toda la eternidad.

—Hey! muchacha, ya dije que lo lamento— él se disculpó una vez más—Ya estas exagerando— rugió él—Y sinceramente, que historia extraña es esa? no imagino cómo alguien pueda enamorarse viviendo en la nave de Freezer, y por qué el lagarto te mandaría aquí por eso? era un tipo de amor prohibido o algo parecido?

Bulma no respondió de inmediato, al contrario, se acomodó mejor en el suelo y exhaló un soplo al aire.

Un soplo de aire medio enamorado, medio esperanzado y medio afligido.

—Creo que no, al final, si fue un amor prohibido—rio sin humor, perdida en divagues propios—Él era pura confusión, entiendes? desde el primer momento en que lo vi, supe que el no seria nada mas allá que confusión, era quisquilloso , irritante, temperamental, mandón… pero también el más valiente, leal, determinado y orgulloso, muy orgulloso.

—Temperamento fuerte y orgullo… una combinación muy peligrosa—el otro pregunto con una puntada de humor, Bulma abrió una enorme sonrisa.

—Muy peligrosa!—concordó—Creo que fue eso lo que me atrajo de él, por lo menos al comienzo, después, con el pasar del tiempo, fui descubriendo lo que había debajo de aquellas camadas de orgullo y vanidad… y encontré a alguien que sufrió mucho, pero nunca desistió. Vegeta… él… él perdió muchas cosas en esta vida, tal vez más que yo.

Bulma estaba demasiado absorta en sus propias reflexiones y recuerdos, y por eso mismo, no vio la reacción de otro prisionero cuando menciono el nombre "vegeta"; como un espasmo nervioso recorrió el cuerpo escuálido de él, cómo un choque violento, cómo sus ojos se agrandaron y parecieron brillar súbitamente, o como su rostro se ilumino de repente.

—Que dijiste?—pregunto el hombre, casi sin voz, y Bulma estando distraída y desatenta en sus divagues como para notarlo el tono de sorpresa—y al mismo tiempo asombrado—que transformo aquella voz ronca, apenas suspiró.

—Sabes lo gracioso de todo esto?—pregunto ella, asún sin pensar que su oyente le respondiese algo—Cuándo era pequeña, mi madre acostumbraba contarme historias sobre príncipes y princesas, por mucho tiempo llegue a creer que un dia yo conocería a uno de verdad, y sabes que paso? que si conocí a un príncipe—ella rio solita—Vegeta, el arrogante y todo-poderoso príncipe de todos los saiyans!

* * *

Holaaaa! lamento la demoraaaaaa...

 _Besos y saludos_

 _Malú cambio y fuera XDXD_

 _16/4/2017_


	4. 4

El sonido rimbombante y violento de las consecutivas explosiones, despertó totalmente al príncipe de los saiyans.

Vegeta abrió los ojos con rapidez y torció la boca, soltando el aire que denotaba desespero, sus pulmones inflándose imposiblemente. Sus manos se apretaron en la lateral de la silla que se hallaba en la pequeña nave en dónde estaba, los dedos doliendo debido a la fuerza aplicada en el mueble duro y poco confortable.

— ¿Qué esta pasando?— preguntó, desorientado, y oyó una risa burlona mezclada al barullo ensordecedor de las bombas que, una a una, eran detonadas a la distancia.

—Alguna guerra civil, creo yo—respondió Raditz, el saiyajin de largos cabellos negros sentado a lado de vegeta. —Nada con que preocuparse, Vegeta. Estamos seguros aquí. Finalmente conseguí lograr hacer que funcione el modo de camuflaje de la nave. Tengo certeza de que no seremos vistos.

La respuesta ofrecida por él guerrero de nada sirvió para tranquilizar al príncipe.

— ¿Guerra civil? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Y donde es que estamos? —Vegeta indagó, mirando desde la escotilla de la nave. A lo lejos, se podía ver le fuego, destrucción y centenas de cuerpos mutilados estirados en un terreno rocoso, llena de piedras enormes. — ¿Qué diablos esta sucediendo aquí, Raditz? la ultima cosa de la cuál me acuerdo era que estábamos siendo perseguidos por la nave Ginyu.

—Bien—Raditz rascó su cabellera negra. —Lo estábamos… pero conseguí despistarlos cuando entre en la atmosfera de este planeta. Dimos con la mala suerte de parar en medio de un campo de batalla, en tanto, dudo de que alguien fuera capaz de vernos. Conseguí posar la nave en un lugar bien escondido y… esta civilización parece ser muy primitiva; las personas de aquí aún usan pólvora! Dudo de que tengan radares capaces de localizarnos, sin contar que, ahora, que el camuflaje está funcionando relativamente bien. Ah, y antes de olvidarme, creo que querrás echar un vistazo a tu cabeza, fue un golpe muy feo.

—¿Golpe? ¿Mi cabeza?

Raditz largo una sonrisa simpática, y apuntó la frente de Vegeta, él príncipe tocó la polvorienta piel, y sus ojos negros se agrandaron ante la vista de sus dedos manchados de sangre.

— ¿Cómo me golpee?

—Cómo dije, la única manera de lograr despistar a los del Ginyu fue entrando en la atmosfera de este planeta y… puedo decir que fue una entrada muy agitada.

Perdimos dos motores auxiliares, la nave sufrió turbulencias y tu soporte de protección individual tuvo una falla, por lo que, fuiste lanzado hasta el panel superior, golpeaste la cabeza y quedaste inconsciente al instante. — Vegeta lanzó un grito feroz al guerrero, y Raditz largó una mueca de indignación— No me mires así, que no es mi culpa, esta lata vieja no posee amortiguadores inerciales decentes, además, deberías estar contento, estamos seguros, Vegeta, Ginyu desapareció de nuestro radar.

El príncipe cruzó los brazos frente al pecho y bufó.

— ¿Por cuanto tiempo quede inconsciente?

— Un buen tiempo, tres horas, creo. Tal vez un poco más.

— ¿Todo eso? Mierda.

—Calma jefe. Una siesta esta bien de vez en cuanto. —Raditz dijo en un tono juguetón. Después bostezó y rasco los ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio. Vegeta no tardó en notarlo.

Cansado y herido, pues tenía una atadura ensangrentada vendada en el brazo izquierdo y varios arañones en el rostro moreno. Vegeta no estaba mucho mejor que su amigo, ya que, tenia algunas heridas en su costado, una costilla fracturada, y ahora, un corte en la frente.

El príncipe inspiro profundo, cerró los ojos y dejo arrastrarse por las recientes y horribles recuerdos.

Todo comenzó cuándo Freezer descubrió sobre la existencia de la cámara de gravedad. O mejor dicho, cuando Nappa los traicionó, revelando a Freezer todo lo que sabía sobre el proyecto secreto en la cual Bulma estaba trabajando. Un proyecto que tenia cómo objetivo dejar a Vegeta más fuerte que nunca.

Fuerte al punto de conseguir alguna oportunidad contra Freezer

Después de aquello, todo fue de mal a peor.

Uno de los sirvientes de Freezer, el general Zarbon —un humanoide de cuerpo musculoso, de piel azulada, cabellos enverdados y dueño de la voz mas chirriante que Vegeta ya tuvo el des-placer de escuchar —y el comandante Dodoria — una criatura obesa y mugrienta, de piel rosácea y áspera—lanzaron a Bulma dentro de una nave y desaparecieron con la científica terráquea.

Eso fue a tres días.

Y, durante tres días, Vegeta y Raditz enfrentaron decenas de sirvientes del tiránico lagarto, robaron una nave del imperio y estaban, ahora, huyendo del terrible escuadrón Ginyu, un equipo de mercenarios que actuaban al mando de Freezer, estaba compuesto por cinco alienígenas de variadas especies, que tenían en común la sed por la sangre y la crueldad ilimitada.

—Deberías dormir— habló el príncipe después de un largo suspiro —Estas cansado Raditz, duerme un poco, yo quedare de vigía.

—Yo estoy bien jefe.

—Nada de estoy bien, estas exhausto y herido, descansa un poco.

Raditz esbozo una diminuta sonrisa.

—Ah, Vegeta! ¿Estas preocupado por mi? Que ternura!.

—No seas ridículo! —El príncipe de los saiyans rugió y sintió la sangre acumular en su rostro moreno. —si algo llega a suceder, tu serás inútil en la condición en la que te encuentras, no quiero salir perjudicado por tus necedades.

—Claro, claro— el otro sonrió—de todas maneras, no puedo dormir ahora, ¿recuerdas que dije que perdimos uno de los motores auxiliares? —murmuró y apuntó para el panel, que exhibía una serie de informaciones y esquemas del modelo de la nave. —Debo buscar la manera de arreglarlo rápido, caso contrario, no saldremos de aquí tan pronto —gruñó un poco en cuanto digitaba algunos comandos en el teclado, para luego volver a gruñir —Lo que realmente necesitamos es de una nueva nave, y no esta lata vieja.

— ¿Una nueva nave? —Vegeta rascó la barbilla, con sus ojos intensos—Tal vez podemos encontrar alguna.

Aquello dejó al guerrero curioso.

— ¿Que tiene en mente Príncipe? —Raditz indagó, pasando las manos por su larga cabellera.

— ¿Cuán distante estamos de la prisión mas cercana?

— ¿Prisión? Estas loco! ¿Qué haremos en una prisión? no estarás pensando en entregarte o ¿si?

Vegeta puso los ojos en blanco.

—No seas idiota! Claro que no me voy a entregar, si freezer quiere atraparme, tendrá que sudar mucho—respondió, entrelazando los dedos bajo la barbilla —Bulma se encuentra en una prisión—habló de repente, y Raditz agrandó los ojos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? —Vegeta no dijo nada, el saiyajin prosiguió — ¿volviste a soñar con ella?

—Si—hizo una pausa para respirar y exhalar muy lento—No sé porque sucede esto o de dónde vienen estos sueños, sólo sé que puedo hablar con ella a través de la misma, hablo enserio.

—Creo en ti—afirmo Raditz muy serio—Yo también tengo algunas dudas acerca de este fenómeno, pero una cosa te digo: eso de compartir los sueños… es real, Vegeta. Yo sé de eso, por que ya lo vi.

Vegeta frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cuándo?

—Hace tiempo, creo que tenía siete, ocho años, no recuerdo. Mi madre fue reclutada para trabajar en uno de los satélites artificiales de Vegetasei, la misión no debía durar más que algunos días, en tanto, algo salió mal y el satélite quedo sin comunicación con el planeta por casi una semana. Fue en esa época que mi padre descubrió que podía conversar con mi madre cada vez que dormía, ellos se encontraban en sueños.

EL príncipe de los saiyans rascó la barbilla intrigado por el relato de Raditz.

— ¿Crees que sea provocado por la distancia?

—No sé, cuando mamá regresó, el fenómeno persistió un bue tiempo, pero, después de algunos meses, todo regresó a la normalidad, recuerdo que mi padre dijo que me explicaría sobre aquello cuando yo fuese más viejo, pero…

—Pero Bardock no predijo que Freezer atacaría Vegetasei—completo la frase, y Raditz concordó, su rostro contraído por la seriedad y rabia.

—Mi padre siempre tuvo muchas visiones, pero jamás predijo la llegada de Freezer.

Quedaron en silencio, entonces, los dos guerreros perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, divagues, preocupaciones, y encima de todo, la tristeza, presos en el pasado, con memorias de terror de lo que pasó años atrás.

Dieciséis años, cuando Vegeta aun no cumplía los diez años de edad, y Raditz no pasaba de ser un jovencito con doce años de vida.

Dieciséis años, cuando Freezer llegó, asesinando al Rey y Reina de Vegetasei, capturando y esclavizando al príncipe y dos soldados que estaban en la nave de fuga del heredero al trono, y, transformando a Vegetasei en polvo cósmico.

Pasados algunos minutos, Raditz decidió romper el silencio, cundo hablo, su vos se escuchó tensa, cavernosa y pausada.

— ¿La señorita Bulma dijo que estaba en una prisión?

Vegeta asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Exactamente—confirmo el joven, sus puños cerrados a los lados del cuerpo—Ella sonaba tan débil que la ultima vez, pero, esta vez, consiguió pasarme una información útil, dijo que Zarbon la arrojo en una nave y la llevo en una prisión, y eso es otra cosa que no entiendo, Raditz, estuve lo bastante lucido para entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Bulma, por otro lado, parecía soñolienta y distante, para una mujer que siempre tuvo la mente afilada, su comportamiento me resulto extraño.

—Tal vez eso no sea algo común a su fisiología, al final, Bulma no es una saiyajin, ella es terráquea… una raza más débil que la nuestra.

El príncipe consideró las palabras de su amigo, con expresión pensativa y analítica.

—Tal vez estés en lo correcto, no había pensado de esa forma.

—Hay muchas cosas que aún no entendemos jefe, pero podemos usar las que si a nuestro favor, y lo que sabemos —Raditz murmuró con los ojos en el panel en cuanto digitaba rápidamente —que nuestra amiga terráquea esta siendo mantenida en una prisión.

Dicho eso, apretó una tecla y una imagen del mapa del imperio saiyajin saltó a la vista, en la gran pantalla de la nave.

—Este puntito—el saiyajin dijo un poco más alto y señalo un punto amarillo localizado el tercero cuadrante del mapa —representa nuestra localización, estamos aquí Vegeta —el príncipe balanceo la cabeza mostrando que esta atento —estos otros puntos en rojo son todas las prisiones que Freezer comanda.

—Son los planetas con designación KX.

—Exactamente, son veintiséis en total… y el más próximo de nuestra localización es ésta— Raditz colocó el dedo indicador sobre un punto rojo que, en él mapa quedaba a centímetros de distancia de la actual localización de los dos saiyajines—KX-11 son nueve horas e viaje hasta allí.

— ¿Un largo viaje? ¿Tenemos suficiente combustible para eso? —Pregunto Vegeta, su cuerpo musculoso tenso por la aprehensión.

—Claro, sin problemas— el guerrero confirmó— podemos ir hasta allá… eso si logro reparar el motor, puedo invadir el computador central e intentar descubrir si existe alguna información sobre la señorita Bulma en el sistema, y, si ella realmente esta siendo cautica en una prisión, con certeza encontraremos la ficha de ella en los archivos.

—Podemos aprovechar y robar una nave nueva, tal vez hasta algunos medicamentos y mantenimiento, las cuales vamos a necesitar.

Raditz dijo que si con la cabeza.

—Podemos, pero, Vegeta tu sabes que ese es un plan muy arriesgado ¿No? cuando digo "muy" quiero decir que es insanamente arriesgado, y sabes que, a pesar de los riesgos, jamás te daría la espalda ¿verdad? si el plano es invadir una de las prisiones de Freezer, entonces lo haremos! basta con dar una orden mi príncipe, que yo hare lo que sea necesario. —hizo una pausa, respirando profundamente—Y lo que quiero saber es… ¿aquella terráquea vale todo ese riesgo?

Vegeta clavó los ojos en aquel punto rojo del mapa, el punto que representaba el KX-11

—Yo le prometí a ella que la encontraría Raditz, y esa es una promesa que no puedo romper.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dragon ball no me pertenece_

 _mucho menos sus personajes_

* * *

Holiiis, ah pasado mucho tiempo y lo lamento por eso... asi que estamos con la continuidad de esta historia...

 _Que la disfruten._

* * *

Bulma y el príncipe (ni un poco) encantado

 _Antes de..._

 _Todo comenzó años atrás, cuando el doctor Briefs, el padre de Bulma, se quedó muy, muy, muy enfermo._ _Tan, pero tan enfermo que no logro poder trabajar más, ni realizar las investigaciones comandadas por Freezer._ _Y cuando el cruel lagarto finalmente descubrió sobre la salud delicada del viejo científico, Bulma supo que, si no hiciera algo, ella y su familia morirían._

\- _Puedo sustituir a mi padre!_ _\- Bramó ella, corriendo cómo una loca y colocándose entre el padre anciano y el dedo de Freezer, que ya concentraba una cierta cantidad de energía amarillenta._

 _Y Bulma no estaba ni un poco dispuesta a ver la cabeza de su padre ser atravesada por un rayo de energía._

\- _Usted, una niña?_ _– Freezer cuestiono, desconfiado, su cola blanca y escamoso balanceándose de un lado a otro._ _Los ojos rojos de él recorrieron el cuerpo pequeño de la joven, que luchó contra un escalofrío siniestro._

\- _Sí, yo en vivo y en directo!_ _\- Ella se puso las manos en la cintura e hizo lo posible para que su voz no dejara reflejar el miedo que sentía._ _\- Yo sé, yo sé._ _Yo soy hermosa y tengo este cuerpo maravilloso y este rostro bendecido, y usted debe estar pensando que no es posible que alguien posea, al mismo tiempo, una belleza extraordinaria y un cerebro extraordinario, pero yo aseguro que esa persona existe y que está bien aquí en ¡su frente!_

 _Freezer gruñó._

\- _Soy un genio - Bulma aseguró._ _**-**_ _Un verdadero prodigio._ _Y digo que estoy más que capacitado para sustituir a mi padre como jefe del departamento._ _En el caso de que se trate de una persona que no sea de su agrado o de una persona que no sea de su familia, mi vida y mi familia están siendo amenazadas de muerte, y tengo una sonrisa encantadora - Para reforzar las palabras, abrió una sonrisa enorme, y los ojos rojos de Freezer se quedaron peligrosamente estrechos._ _\- Puedo hacer todo lo que mi padre hacía... y haré todo lo que quieras, maestro Freezer._ _Sólo pido que no mate a mis padres._

\- _No sé si creer en ti._

 _Bulma inspiró profundamente y, dando adiós a lo que quedaba de su orgullo, curvó la cabeza y los hombros en un gesto sumiso._ _Su pelo azulado le cubrió buena parte de la cara._

\- _Yo sólo pido que me dé la oportunidad de demostrar lo que valgo y mi capacidad._ _Prometo que no se arrepentirá._

 _Freezer colocó la mano bajo el mentón puntiagudo y reflexionó sobre su petición._ _Al final, sonrió con crueldad._

\- _Muy bien._ _Tengo un primer proyecto para ti, terráquea - Hizo señal a uno de sus súbditos, que no tardó en aparecer cargando una caja de metal._ _La entregó a Bulma._ _\- Estoy teniendo algunos contratiempos con un cierto... humm ... colega mío de hace ya bastaste tiempo._

 _Él dijo mientras Bulma abría la caja y estudiaba el contenido: un par de esposas restrictivas de Ki, una creación antigua de su propio padre._ _"Pensó en las palabras irónicas de Freezer y luego entendió que, por" colega "él quería decir" prisionero ", y que, por" contratiempo ", probablemente la pobre criatura que estaba atrapada por Freezer ya había intentado escapar algunas veces de la cárcel impuesto por el" demonio._

\- _Hacerlos más resistentes._

 _Bulma retuvo la respiración, no pensó en el pobre prisionero que sufría en las manos de Freezer y aclamó._

\- _Sí, señor._

 _Las nuevas esposas quedaron listas en nueve días, y Freezer parecía bien contento con el resultado, porque él ya no amenazó con matar ni al doctor Briefs, ni a la señora Briefs, ni a la propia Bulma, que fue promovida a jefe del departamento de ciencias y tecnología y sobrecargada con decenas de proyectos de diversas naturalezas._

 _La vida no era muy buena para la joven de sólo diecisiete años._ _Había mucho trabajo, muchas responsabilidades cargadas a sus hombros delicados, mucha culpa por crear cosas que ayudaban a freezer a extender sus dominios por el universo y mucha envidia por parte de los otros alienígenas del departamento de investigaciones, que no sentían empatía al recibir órdenes de una terráquea, aún más de una terráquea tan joven como Bulma._ _Pero, a pesar de todos los puntos negativos, Bulma todavía estaba viva - lo que era muy bueno - y su familia estaba muy bien, gracias a kamisama - lo que era excelente._ _Y, por la seguridad de su familia, Bulma estaba más que dispuesta a seguir sirviendo a Freezer, por más que odiara el lagarto asqueroso._

 _Por algunos años - cuatro, para ser más exacto -, la vida de la científica no sufrió muchos cambios, hasta que, en un hermoso día - que de bello no tenía nada -, mientras caminaba un tanto como desatenta por uno de los interminables corredores de la nave, en el caso de que se trate de una de las más grandes de la historia, Bulma fue atrapada por una enorme criatura, peluda, y hambrienta, quien pensó que la pobre muchacha era un delicioso almuerzo. El monstruo pavoroso levantó la escandalosa muchacha por la cintura y arremetió los dientes, salivando, y la vida de Bulma acabaría allí si no fuera por la interferencia de un cierto guerrero, que, coincidentemente, estaba caminando por un corredor cercano y casi sufrió un aneurisma al oír los gritos agudos y desgarrados de la muchacha._

\- _Finalmente!_ _\- El guerrero exclamó después de disparar una ráfaga de energía contra la criatura, salvando a Bulma de la muerte certera._ _\- Tus gritos estaban dejándome loco, niña._

 _La científica, aún en estado de shock, apenas miró al cadáver del monstruo-estacionado en el suelo frío de la nave- y luego al chico de cabellos negros que la salvó._

\- _Espero no tener que volver a escuchar su voz insoportable nuevamente- volvió a hablar, de espaldas a Bulma y desapareciendo para desaparecer por el pasillo._

 _Dos semanas después del incidente -que Bulma insistía en llamar "intento de homicidio" -, la científica recibió un comunicado de Freezer diciendo que, a causa de los acontecimientos recientes, su laboratorio y toda su investigación serían trasladados a otro lugar._ _Y ese otro lugar era un planeta muy distante de todo._

 _Un planeta llamado Belice._

\- Yo _reconozco que mi nave puede ser un lugar muy peligroso para una criatura frágil como tú - Freezer dijo personalmente dibujando una sonrisa torcida en su rostro pálido._ _\- Su seguridad es muy importante para mí, Bulma._ _Un cerebro como el tuyo debe estar bien protegido._ _Nadie te amenazará en Belice._ _Y, para reforzar y garantizar su seguridad, seleccioné a tres guerreros de mi confianza, que serán sus guardaespaldas._

 _Los tres guerreros pertenecían a la casi extinta raza de los saiyajines: criaturas que se asemejaban mucho a los terrícolas, con la diferencia de ser mucho más fuertes y poderosos y de poseer una cola._ _¡Sí, una cola!_

 _El más viejo de ellos era Nappa, un hombre grande, extremadamente musculoso y calvo._ _El enorme saiyajin tenía ojos oscuros y analíticos, una barbilla cuadrada, un bigote fino y mantenía la cola marrón y peluda enroscada en su cintura._ _Él hacía del tipo quieto, nunca siendo de muchas palabras, pero, a pesar de las respuestas lacónicas y raras, hasta que era un sujeto agradable - Bulma, al menos, no tenía nada contra él._

 _El otro guerrero saiyajin se llamaba Raditz._ _Era un muchacho de rostro hermoso, ojos juguetones y cabellos oscuros tan largos que le alcanzaban las rodillas._ _Así como Nappa, también tenía una cola peluda y amarronada enrollada en la cintura, y él explicó a la científica que, como la cola era muy sensible, era muy importante que quedara bien atrapado en el cuerpo del saiyajin y fuera del alcance de los enemigos._ A _Bulma pronto le gustó mucho Raditz - así como a su madre, que no paraba de elogiar los atributos físicos del guerrero._ _De los tres, él era el más fácil de conversar, el más educado y sociable, además de ser el único que la trataba como si ella no fuera la criatura más repulsiva del universo._

 _El tercer saiyajin, Bulma descubrió, era el tal sujeto que la salvó cuando aquel monstruo trató de devorarle viva._ _Su nombre era Vegeta._ _Y Vegeta era ... él era ... él era, resumiendo en una sola palabra, insoportable._

 _Él era un bajito gruñón, tenía un pelo negro todo parado, enorme frente, una que parecía ser eterna - así como el mal humor - y vivía - VIVIA!_ _\- gruñendo de todo._ _Aquel sujeto era una verdadera prueba de paciencia, y Bulma, a pesar de ser muy linda, muy encantadora, muy inteligente y muy increíble, no era muy paciente._

 _El carácter de Bulma no fue del agrado de Vegeta, y los dos peleaban todo el tiempo y por cualquier motivo._

\- _Eso es tan humillante!_ _\- Espetó a Vegeta, una vez._

 _Bulma creía que él gruñía mucho._

 _\- ¡No creo, simplemente no creo que fui rebajado a ser la niñera de una terráquea demente!_

\- _¡Hey!_ _\- La joven retrucó, indignada._ _\- Más respeto conmigo, quieres ¿Soy la mujer más inteligente del universo, oíste bien?_

\- _Usted es un "nadie" para mí, maldita Terricola - gruñó el guerrero moreno, furioso._ _\- ¡Y ese lugar, esta porquería de lugar!_ _¡No aguanto quedarme aquí!_ _¡No aguanto!_ _No hago nada aquí sino tener que escuchar tu voz insoportable y ver esa cara deformada._

\- _¿Cómo te atreves?_ _¡Mi cara no es deformada!_ _¡Es perfecto!_ _\- Bulma gritó, loca de rabia._

 _El saiyajin, sin embargo, ni prestó atención a los gritos de Bulma, pues él mismo estaba perdido en el propio ataque de furia._

\- _Sé por qué Freezer me hizo esto_ a _mí._ _Yo sé porque él me encargó de esta misión ridícula e inútil - siseó Vegeta, andando rabioso de un lado a otro en el laboratorio._ _\- Él sabe que me estoy poniendo más fuerte... él sabe que yo usaba las misiones para entrenar y fortalecerme._ _Y él sabe que cuando llegue la hora correcta, cuando yo sea lo suficientemente fuerte, voy a destruirlo y vengar mi planeta... y mi familia._ _Pero, ahora, estoy aquí, en este fin del mundo, sin poder entrenar y practicar y ... y fortalecerme._ _Maldita sea!_

 _Al principio, Bulma creyó que todo aquello no pasaba de habladurías de un loco, porque Vegeta se quedaba con una cara de loco cuando tenía sus frecuentes ataques de rabia._

 _Sólo que Bulma también era una científica y, como toda buena científica, ella era muy curiosa._ _Entonces ella empezó a investigar un poquito sobre la vida de aquel saiyajin tan nervioso y prepotente. Descubrió, después de conseguir extraer algunas informaciones valiosas de Nappa y Raditz y de hackear el sistema, que Vegeta tenía sangre azul - no literalmente, claro._ _Él era el príncipe de los saiyajines, fue capturado por Freezer cuando tenía sólo nueve años de edad y, tras una intensa y demorada sesión de tortura, cedió a la voluntad de Freezer y juró servir al tirano autoproclamado emperador del universo - aunque Bulma supiera muy bien que ese juramento no había sido hecho de corazón, pues el príncipe no veía la hora de tener la oportunidad de matar al lagarto._ _También descubrió que Vegeta era el único sobreviviente de su familia, y que él, Nappa y Raditz eran los últimos saiyajines del universo._

 _Bulma no admitió para nadie, pero su corazón se ablandó un poco al saber más sobre la triste historia de vida del saiyajin, y la científica sintió pena por el chico._ _Ella también pasó por una situación muy similar a la suya, al final, también era niño cuando la Tierra fue invadida, y comenzó a nutrir una fuerte empatía por el guerrero moreno._ _Ella tampoco admitió a nadie, pero un día despertó con una maravillosa idea explotar en su mente._

 _Una idea que, si es cierto, ayudaría a Vegeta no sólo a lidiar con aquel insoportable sosiego de Belice, pero que también le ayudaría a ponerse más fuerte._

 _Y por supuesto que la idea, al final, acabó bien, porque Bulma era, como siempre le gustaba decir, un genio!_

 _Entonces, exactamente ocho meses después de despertar con la idea maravillosa, Bulma concluyó su primer proyecto secreto - secreto porque nadie, ni siquiera su padre, tenía conocimiento de eso._ _Un proyecto bautizado por ella misma de: Proyecto Ultra Secreto de Bulma, la hermosa, para dejar a Vegeta muy fuerte y poder acabar con Freezer._

\- _Tengo una sorpresa para ti - susurró mientras se acercaba a Vegeta, sus ojos azules brillando de emoción intensa._ _\- Estoy seguro de que te encantará!_

 _El saiyajin cruzó los brazos y lanzó una mirada de superioridad a la científica._ _Y Bulma no podía entender como un tipo que tenía prácticamente la misma altura que ella - o sea, súper bajito - conseguía parecer tan grandioso con una simple mirada._

\- _¿Esa sorpresa implica sangre, muerte y la carnicería?_

\- _Por supuesto que no!_ _-Respondió ella, horrorizada._

\- _Entonces, ciertamente no me gustará - Empezó a separarse y seguir su propio camino;_ _Bulma, sin embargo, lo agarró por la muñeca._ _\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, chica terráquea?_ _Ya maté gusanos por mucho menos._

 _La científica volvió los ojos._

\- _Oh, por favor, no comiences con tus chácharas, ¿de acuerdo?_ _A pesar de todas estas amenazas, no me lastimarías, porque si Freezer sabe que usted tocó en un solo hilo de mi pelo sedoso y oloroso, oh querido!... usted estará en graves problemas - Ella sonrió y dio un guiño atrevido, y Vegeta la fusiló con la mirada._ _\- Vegeta, usted no es mi saiyajin favorito, y yo sé que usted tampoco le gusta mucho y detesta el hecho de haber sido enviado como mi guardaespaldas, pero ... ¿qué piensa de una tregua?_

\- _Tregua?_ _No hago tregua con mis enemigos._

\- _Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decir._ _No necesito ser tu enemiga._ _¡No necesitamos ser enemigos!_ _\- Ella hizo una breve pausa y volvió a susurrar._ _\- Podemos ser ... amigos y, como prueba de amistad, preparé una sorpresa para ti._

 _Él pareció medio desconfiado, mirando a Bulma con ojos estrechos y llenos de sospechosas._

\- _¿Por qué susurras?_

\- _Debido a que esta es_ una _sorpresa secreta._ _Ultra secreta._ _Mira, sé que estás loco para meter una patada fenomenal en el trasero de Freezer y-,_

 _Ella fue interrumpida bruscamente, pues Vegeta la prensó contra la pared y se abultó sobre ella como un animal salvaje._

\- _¿Crees que soy estúpido?_ _¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo?_ _-Arrastro dientes al hablar._ _\- ¿Acaso piensa que soy bastante estúpido para creer en tu palabra, Bulma Briefs?_

 _Fue la primera vez que la llamó por su nombre, y para Bulma, fue como si la llamara del más obsceno palabrón ya inventado, pues el nombre sonó horrible en su boca._

 _Como una promesa de muerte._

\- _Digamos que digo "sí", niña._ _Que confío en tus palabras – gruño amenazadoramente._ _\- Vas a entregarme a Freezer._

\- _¿Qué?_ _¡No!_ _¿Cómo puede pensar eso?_

\- _¿Quieres decir que le dirás que tengo planes para destruirlo?._

\- _No creo que eres estúpido, Vegeta, pero ahora estoy muy tentado a cambiar de opinión - hablaba, llena de valor, su pecho subiendo y bajando a causa de la respiración agitada._ _\- Todo lo que has hecho desde que llegaste aquí es hablar de cómo quieres matar a Freezer._ _Si yo quisiera contarle algo a él, seguramente lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo._ _Además, apuesto a mi vida que Freezer sabe perfectamente lo que usted anhela._ _Él sólo no cree que usted vaya a conseguir lo que quiere._

 _El saiyajin se alejó de Bulma, sin embargo, sus ojos negros continuaron clavados en la forma delicada de la humana._

\- _Su razonamiento es bastante... creíble._

\- _Por supuesto, que lo es - Bulma puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo._ _\- Ahora, de vuelta a mi sorpresa._ _\- Colocó las manos en la cintura._ _\- ¿Por favor me acompaña?_

\- _Está bien - él estuvo de acuerdo, aunque todavía un poco reacio._ _\- ¿Qué quiere tanto mostrarme?_

 _Lo que ella quería tanto mostrar era incluso muy secreto, a juzgar por la cantidad de códigos que tuvo que escribir en un pequeño panel._ _Al terminar de informar todas las contraseñas necesarias, un compartimiento secreto se abrió, revelando otro compartimiento secreto que exigía más un quintil de códigos._

\- _No estaba bromeando cuando_ le _dijo que era confidencial - comentó Vegeta y Bulma se permitió una sonrisa de suficiencia al darse cuenta de no notar nada de aburrimiento en su rostro._

 _El saiyajin estaba impresionado con ella._

 _Él, Vegeta, el todopoderoso príncipe de los saiyajines, estaba MUY impresionado con ella._

\- _Aquí nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera mi familia._ _Y tampoco consta en ningún informe enviado a Freezer - Habló ella mientras se movía en otro pequeño panel._

 _De repente, dos puertas muy pesadas se abrieron automáticamente, revelando una sala circular, amplia y vacía._

\- _¿Qué es este lugar?_ _\- Vegeta preguntó, adentrando la sala y corriendo los ojos negros y sagaces por las paredes metálicas._

\- _Aquí está la cámara de gravedad - dijo Bulma con un tono de complicidad._

 _Las cejas de Vegeta se frunció._

\- _Cámara de gravedad?_

\- _Exactamente._ _forma parte de mi proyecto ultra secreto, que, por cierto, tiene un nombre muy bonito._ _¿Quieres oírlo?_

\- _No - dijo Vegeta con sequedad, y Bulma hizo una mueca de indignación._ _\- Cuéntame más sobre... esta cámara de gravedad._ _¿Qué es tan especial sobre ella?_

\- _Oh, sí!_ _¿Qué piensa de una breve demostración?_

\- _Demostración?_

\- _Exactamente - Bulma sonrió, muy contenta._ _\- Usted se quedará aquí dentro mientras yo regulo los controles en el ordenador principal - Las palabras de ella hicieron a Vegeta mirarla con desconfianza, y Bulma suspiró._ _\- Mira, tienes que confiar en mí._ _No soy una persona traicionera y no te voy a apuñalar por la espalda._ _Entonces... sólo confía en mí, ¿está bien?_

 _Su mirada se volvió menos desconfiada, y el saiyajin cruzó los brazos delante del pecho._

\- _Está bien, Terrícola. Haga su demostración._

 _Bulma dejó la habitación, cerró la puerta y corrió hasta un gran monitor que estaba cerca de la entrada de la cámara._ _Apretó algunos botones, escribió varios comandos y conectó un micrófono y una pantalla, que le permitía ver al muchacho._

\- _Vegeta - dijo con los labios cerca del micrófono._ _\- ¿Puede oírme?_

\- _Por desgracia - oyó su voz por los altavoces e hizo una mueca._

\- _Excelente, grosero._ _Ahora, prepárate._ _Voy a doblar la gravedad dentro de la cámara._

 _Y fue exactamente lo que ella hizo._ _Vio el cuerpo de él, repentinamente con los músculos contraidos. Segundos después, él dio algunos pasos adelante y movió los brazos, probando la dificultad proporcionada por el ambiente._

\- _¿Cómo son las cosas allí?_ _¿Todo tranquilo?_

\- _Aumenta más – fue la respuesta imperactiva_ _\- Diez veces._

 _Bulma vaciló._

\- _¿Seguro?_ _¿No crees mejor irnos despacio?_

\- _Aumenta._

 _Ella lo obedeció, y el cuerpo de Vegeta sintió mucho el cambio._ _Apartó los pies, firmándolos en el suelo metálico, dobló las rodillas y contrajo los brazos musculosos._ _La respiración de él quedó irregular y, a través de la pantalla, Bulma ya podía ver sudor escurriendo por la frente morena._

\- _Vegeta?_ _¿Está todo bien?_

\- _Aumenta más - Las palabras sonaron ausentes, como si se requiriera un gran esfuerzo para hablar._ _\- Veinte veces._

\- _No._

\- _Hazlo, Bulma!_

\- _Bastardo terco._ _\- La científica extendió los dientes, pero hizo tal como él había dicho y aumentó la gravedad dentro de la cámara._

 _El cuerpo de Vegeta fue al suelo a la misma hora, y Bulma canceló inmediatamente la simulación, abrió las puertas de la sala y corrió hasta el saiyajin caído, arrodillándose al lado de él._

\- _¿Estás bien?_

 _Él no la respondió por unos segundos, pues tardaba para recuperar el aliento._

\- _Vegeta?_

\- _¿Por qué_ haces _eso?_ _-Preguntó con dificultad y, apoyándose en los codos, se sentó en el suelo._

\- _¿Por qué_ hago _qué?_ _\- La voz de la joven científica sonó enojada._ _\- ¿Por qué cancelé la simulación?_ _Usted estaba caído n-_

\- _No - Se detuvo._ _\- ¿Por qué construyó esa cámara?_ _Sé que usted tiene muchos proyectos y que trabaja sin parar, entonces, porque pasar su tiempo construyendo eso?_

\- _Oh - La furia_ se _disipó._ _Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz estaba más mansa._ _\- Usted salvó mi vida aquella vez y ... y yo sentía que estaba en deuda contigo._ _Además, sé que te gusta entrenar y que estabas irritado porque aquí en Belise no tienes mucho que hacer... ... y ahora puedes entrenar a gusto._ _Con la gravedad artificial, puede requerir más de su cuerpo y fortalecerse._

\- _No te comprendo_ _¿Qué ganas con eso?_ _\- insistió._

 _Bulma suspiró._

\- _Nada, supongo._ _No lo hice para ganar algo._ _Sólo he hecho... por ti._

\- _¿Por qué yo?_

 _Algo, entonces, cambió en el semblante del saiyajin._ _Las líneas duras que marcaban su rostro se suavizaron y la expresión constante de rabia se evaporó, siendo sustituida por una de total incomprensión y sorpresa, lo que dejó su rostro más ligero y limpio._ _Él parecía tan desarmado de esa manera, tan joven y tan asustado, Bulma notó, así como notó también los ojos oscuros e intensos, la barbilla fuerte, el pomo de Adán, que subía y bajaba en un movimiento casi hipnótico, y los labios finos, que eran hasta muy atractivos ahora que no estaban contorsionados en una careta rencorosa._

\- _Nadie_ _ah hecho algo así por mi antes_ _\- susurró con voz ronca, mirando profundamente a los ojos azules de Bulma._

 _Y ella no supo explicar de dónde vino el escalofrío que barrió su cuerpo al oírlo hablar de esa manera._ _Mucho menos supo explicar por qué su corazón, de repente, empezó a golpear tan fuerte que parecía que a cualquier instante romperia su caja torácica y saldría saltando a la sala._

\- _Bueno, este soy yo!_ _\- Exclamó, abriendo una sonrisa iluminada._ _\- ¡Me encanta ser pionera!_

Ahora ...

\- Él adoró la cámara de gravedad - Comentó Bulma con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa tonta en la cara. - Y después de eso, las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros, ¿sabes? Por supuesto, todavía era grosero, irritante, terco, arrogante hasta hablar llegar a ser un poco paranoico, y tenía días que él probaba los límites de mi paciencia! Pero, como fuimos conviviendo el uno con el otro, percibí que él pasó a sonreír más para mí – aquella sonrisa de lado, que era atrevido, cariñoso y, al mismo tiempo, muy peligroso -, así como pasó a observarme ... a conversar más. Y yo ... empecé a gustarle. Me gusta mucho, mucho, suspiró mientras jugaba con las puntas del pelo sucio. - No sé cómo sucedió, sólo sé que, en un minuto, estábamos peleando y discutiendo hechos dos lunáticos y, en otro, estábamos... estábamos... juntos.

Dejó de hablar, entonces, y miró hacia su compañero de celda, que estaba mortalmente silencioso.

Frunció la frente.

\- ¿No dormiste verdad? - Cuando él no la respondió, Bulma se llevó las manos a la cabeza. - ¡Tu dormiste! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Estoy aquí, abriendo mi corazón, y tu durmiendo? ¡Eso fue tan grosero!

-No -respondió él, ligeramente jadeante. - Lo oí todo. He escuchado todo y agradezco por cada palabra que me has compartido. Eso... eso significó mucho para mí. Usted, niña Bulma, me dio el mayor regalo que yo podría recibir.

Su voz suena sincera y cargada de emoción, y esas palabras tan verdaderas e inesperadas dejaron a Bulma un poco preocupada. La científica no tenía la menor idea de que su historia tendría un efecto sobre el prisionero.

\- ¿Estás bien, no? -Preguntó ella, y vio al hombre viejo asentir.

\- Sí, yo - Pasó la mano por la barba sucia y larga. - Yo estoy bien. Sólo un poco emocionado. Pido perdón por preocuparse, pero ya hace tanto tiempo que no conversaba con alguien, tanto tiempo que... que - Su respiración aceleró y las palabras empezaron a sonar ligeramente estranguladas.

Bulma creyó que el sujeto era infartar o algo parecido.

\- La última vez que lo vi, él era sólo un chico - El hombre habló, y los ojos azules de la científica se agrandaron. - Y yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba vivo, pero... él lo está. Y ya es un adulto. Por los dioses... perdí tantas cosas. Tantos... tantos años y tantos recuerdos... y yo lo perdí todo.

\- Por Kamisama - Bulma susurró, sintiendo recorrer el escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Con el corazón tamborileando, dio algunos pasos vacilantes hacia el prisionero y se arrodilló delante de él. - Usted es un saiyajin - Dijo, y su voz casi falló.

\- Sí.

\- Yo ya debería haber imaginado - Pasó el ojo por el cuerpo escuálido del sujeto y se detuvo en las esposas presas a las muñecas de él. - Aspecto humano, poder de lucha muy alto-,

\- No va a encontrar una cola, si eso es lo que está buscando - Dijo con la voz ronca y seria, percibiendo cómo Bulma parecía estudiarlo con esos ojos enormes y aterrorizados. - Freezer lo arrancó hace muchos años. Hace muchos años, Bulma.

Ella soltó un chillido audible y sostuvo la respiración.

Sabía quién era.

¿No tenía sentido... o sí? Ella no sabía más. Sólo sabía que aquel hombre, aquel hombre que estaba delante de él debía estar muerto.

Pero no estaba.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que no hiciste? -Preguntó, abruptamente, no consiguiendo pensar en nada más que decir.

Podía ser un genio, pero aquello era demasiado información para su cabeza. Tanto que sentía su cerebro en cortocircuito.

\- ¿Qué? -Le indagó él, y Bulma colocó la mano sobre el pecho, como sosteniendo su propio corazón desenfrenado.

\- Esta es la pregunta correcta, ¿no? Entonces me responda: ¿qué fue lo que no hiciste?

El saiyajin levantó un poco la cara, y la luz débil y burbujeante de la antorcha iluminó la cara escondida debajo de la capucha. Una cara que estaba arrugada y osada por la delgadez exagerada.

Bulma podía jurar que, en aquel momento, también tuvo un vislumbre de sus ojos.

Ojos negros.

Ojos como los de Vegeta.

\- No me incliné.

* * *

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo XD...

 _Malu cambio y fuera_

 _XD XD_

 _3/01/2019_


End file.
